


Drabble: Infant Sized Merch (Jack Barakat)- (Daddy Jack)

by FutureJetBlackHearts (MyLovelyHopefulLifetoLive)



Category: All Time Low
Genre: All Time Low merchandise, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 03:06:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10607997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyLovelyHopefulLifetoLive/pseuds/FutureJetBlackHearts
Summary: In which your All Time Low merch clad son Eli and yourself surprise Jack on tour. Which, as expected, not only makes Jack ecstatic but one proud papa as well.





	

The moment you had laid eyes on the All Time Low infant Future Hearts onesie and matching cap, you knew that adding both items to Eli's, yours and your husband Jack's son, already overflowing wardrobe of band merch, and using it to surprise Jack on tour were complete musts.

That came as no surprise.

After all, the fact that your son was born to parents involved in the music scene was synonymous with him being involved in the movement as well. In his own way, anyway. That is, by sporting band merch representing both of yours and Jack's favorite bands. And so, rather than containing colorful and cutesy outfits, your son's wardrobe mainly consisted of Green Day,  Bink-182 and, as of late, additional All Time Low merch.

Unfortunately, the conscious choice of dressing up your child in band products rather than “conventional” clothing was regularly criticized by passers-by, certain ignorant family members, rude fans and occasionally by social media. Often, they seemed to be lecturing you on “good” parenting by disputing the manner in which you raised your son. Arguments such _as  “By letting your child listen to that style of music, you're teaching them that devilish lifestyle is appropriate”_    _“It's not recommended to force something unto a child as it may hamper their development”_ and _“Don't make your son a promotional tool”_ were so common that proving them wrong was pointless.

Which explains why you politely told the young intellectual at the terminal that the way your son was being raised was strictly yours and your husband's duty, and why you ignored the several pairs of eyes that were staring you down through the plane ride that would bring you the city Jack was playing. Both actions were some of Jack's prior suggestions that you had put into practice.

And they were absolutely well rewarded.

Because the fact that Jack is currently holding his All Time Low merch clad son with the proudest and most amazed expression framing his face makes you not only realize that it’s the little things that make Jack a proud father but that it’s also the little things that make you appreciate your men even more than you already do.

And just the thought of this moment is enough to make you forget about your arguers.


End file.
